The End
by jallam
Summary: Alec didn't think that sneaking out to Magnus's apartment would end in that. /Not just sex/Trigger Warning/Spoilers for COHF


Alec didn't know how he'd managed to get away with it. Not only had he snuck out to Magnus's house on Christmas he'd also got him to take of his makeup and dress, well like a mundane and it looked good. He loved Magnus's glitter and rainbows but when he was like this he seemed more human, more vulnerable and Alec knew that he was the only one allowed to see him this way, besides the Chairman that is.

They sat on Magnus's sofa with Home Alone playing on the TV but they weren't really watching, they were talking softly, taking small sips of wine and Alec was nervously biting his lip.  
"Alexander, you need to stop biting your lip, you'll make it bleed." As he said that a small shiver went down Alec's spine. He loved it when Magnus called him Alexander. Only Magnus though. The shiver caused Alec to bite his lip again and blood welled up and dripped down his chin. Magnus couldn't help but think he looked rather like Simon on the night he'd been reborn.  
"Shit" Alec cursed.

He set his wineglass down and paced to the bathroom where he grabbed some tissue and put it on his lip. He flipped the lock shut with his spare hand and frowned at himself in the mirror. There were dark circles under his eyes and he really needed a haircut but that had been the last thing on his mind recently.  
"Alec, are you alright?" Magnus asked worriedly from the other side of the door.  
"Don't make me come in there." Alec put the tissue in the bin, rinsed his face and went to open the door as it flew open. Using his hunting skills he leapt back and barely missed the door. Magnus was stood with an odd look on his face but he quickly smiled and Alec decided to ignore it. He walked out of the bathroom and started to walk back to the living room but Magnus grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bedroom.

At the minute it was a calm teal with a black and white satin bed spread. The dressing table was black as was the thick, fluffy carpet. It looked good and again, mundane. Alec smiled around at the room and was shocked that there was no glitter. Anywhere. He took his cell out of his pocket, put it on the table, next to Magnus's and padded over to the bed where Magnus was sat. He straddled Magnus's lap and they started kissing. Slowly and carefully at first and then more passionately. Magnus's hands went to the hem of Alec's jumper and he slowly ran his hands up the other boys shirt, feeling his hard abs and stomach. Alec whimpered quietly. Everywhere Magnus's hands went left a trail of fire that sent tingles straight to his dick. He lifted his arms and Magnus pulled his jumper and shirt up and off in one swift movement. Alec's buzzing phone went unnoticed.

Back at the institute Isabelle had noticed her brother's disappearance. She tried calling him but it just rang until voicemail picked up.  
"Hey, you've reached Alec but I don't want to talk right now. Leave a message for me to ignore." Isabelle rolled her eyes at the sarcastic message that had no doubt been influenced by Jace and just hung up. She tried Magnus's cell.

Alec was lay shirtless on Magnus's bed with Magnus on top, kissing him and playing with the button on his jeans when 'Sexy and I know it' started playing from his phone. Magnus clenched his jaw and jumped off the bed. He marched over to his phone and snatched it up.  
"WHO DARES DISTURB THE HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN AND HIS SEXY SHADOWHUNTER BOYFRIEND?!" He bellowed down the phone. Alec blushed a bright crimson and sat up.  
"It's Isabelle, your sexy shadowhunter boyfriends sister and there is no need to burst my eardrums! I'm guessing Alec is with you then?" She snapped down the phone.  
"Yes he is and we are busy so go away." Magnus grumbled. He pressed end and turned his phone off. Magnus turned back to the bed and grinned at his sexy shadowhunter. Alec was sat at the edge of his bed, unknowingly biting his lip again. Magnus strode over and firmly kissed him. Alec fell back, pulling Magnus down too. They kissed again, Magnus took off his own shirt and threw it across the room then he started undoing Alec's jeans again. He got them undone and pulled them down to his ankles where Alec kicked them off.  
"Mmm Calvin Klein." Magnus purred, grabbing the elastic of Alec's boxers and pulling them down. He went down with the boxers and wrapped his lips around Alec's stiffening cock. He bobbed down and took the full length into the back of his throat. He came back up and grinned slyly.  
"Oh Alexander, you are particularly large today." He licked down the shaft and then put it back in his mouth, scraping his teeth along the sides. Alec moaned and twisted his hands in Magnus's hair. Magnus grinned and pulled his mouth off of Alec's dick.  
"Magnus." Alec whimpered, unable to say more. Magnus smiled and detached Alec from his hair. He kissed Alec's hip, belly button, chest, both of his nipples and then his lips found Alec's and they were kissing again. That's when someone decided to ring the doorbell.

Magnus was furious. He crashed through the apartment just in his jeans, leaving Alec to scramble around for his clothes. Magnus practically ripped the door off of the hinges and was met with the face of a smirking Jace Herondale.  
"I swear to fucking god just because I did it to your ancestors does not mean you can do it to me!" Magnus yelled which, satisfyingly, earned a confused look from Jace. Alec appeared at Magnus's shoulder, shirtless and glared at Jace.  
"Well I have no clue what that means but I'm guessing since you're both shirtless and sweaty, I've interrupted some sexy fun time? Oh and Alec, your trousers are inside out." He grinned and pushed past an enraged Magnus and, once again, crimson Alec.  
"I give you ten seconds to explain your presence here nephilim." Magnus growled, threateningly. Alec backed off from Magnus. He'd never sounded that pissed before.  
"Well Maryse is looking for warlock blood because someone managed to emotionally traumatize us all. You really should check that you aren't on speaker Magnus." He grinned looking at their slack jawed faces and that's when Maryse decided to smash the door open.

"ALEXANDER! WHERE IS YOUR SHIRT?!" She practically screamed. He flushed a darker crimson and scurried off to sort out his clothes. Magnus grimaced as she yelled but then twisted his features into a polite, albeit painful looking smile.  
"Would you like some wine Maryse?" he asked, knowing as soon as he saw her narrowed eyes that it was pointless.  
"You." She hissed, leveling a finger at his chest.  
"You've corrupted my son, turned him into a homosexual who has intercourse with downworlders. And, not only that, but you decided to steal him on Christmas! The only day where we're a family. You're disgusting! No better than your father!" Magnus flinched at that last comment and even Jace looked slightly appalled. Magnus's father was the greater demon Asmodeus and, quite frankly, he was a dick. Not the good kind either.  
"Mother!" Isabelle gasped, appearing at the open door with Clary and Simon. Magnus rolled his eyes, why were they all here. He needed alone time  
"I'm very sorry but will you all just get the fuck out of my apartment?! You too Alexander." He said, hearing Alec appear behind him. Jace walked over to the door and pushed the girls and Simon back.  
"I have to do something first." Maryse said. Magnus's blood ran cold.

"I, Maryse Lightwood of the New York Institute, banish you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, from the Clave for improper relations with Downworlders. Your service is no longer required and a Silent Brother will be along within the next few days to take you to the Bone City and strip you of your marks. Please hand over your stele and all of your weapons as you will no longer be needing them." Alec paled noticeably and lurched forward. Magnus caught him and put him back on his feet.  
"Mom please you can't do this to me. This is all I am. You can't take it away from me." She stiffened her back and he looked down, tears gleaming in his eyes. He took his stele and three angel blades from one pocket, a shuriken from the other and, without looking at her, placed it in his mothers hands. She turned around and marched out but not before Magnus saw the sheen on her eyes that hinted at tears.

That was the night Alexander Gideon Lightwood slit his wrists.


End file.
